Jet Set Radio Evolution
by lain-89
Summary: The JSRF rudies are back to stop Rokkaku from taking over. Can the GG stop Rokkaku and his new and improved cohorts from taking over before it is too late?
1. Rokkaku Returns

I don't own Jet Set Radio...I don't own the music on it either...

"You think that I don't know- what is going down..."

The Latch Brothers "Scrappy" was booming in the background as Cube and gun practiced new techniques for their race against the Love Shockers at Rokkaku Expo Stadium.

"Yeah!! This is DJ Professor K, baby, the master of mayhem, you know what I'm sayin'- bringing you another Tokyo underground pirate radio broadcast from- Jet Set Radio! As you already know, Rokkaku Gouji has come back badder than ever! He is still trying to mess up things with the "Rokkaku Law" he made the last time. To make things worse, he has been elected into City Hall!"

"What!" said Boogie. "That fool is still trying to mess with us? Well, we'll just have to kick his butt again!"

"I don't think it's going to be so easy this time," replied Combo.

"Yeah," sighed Beat.

"Rudies, you have to get out there and get rid of him and his watchdogs! The GG, Love Shockers, Doom Riders and Immortals get your spray cans ready! Bury Tokyo in your graffiti and Rokkaku know that were aren't taking his crap!"

After DJ Professor K pep talk, Scapegoat Wax's "Aisle 10" was next on the air and everyone started dancing. This song started bringing back memories and they started reminiscing...

A couple of months ago, mysterious things started happening. Things started disappearing or there were blackouts. Then Rokkaku started trying to change everything by buying off the police department. He sent his watchdogs, the Rokkaku Police to enforce his new laws but the Ruddies fought back. While all this was going on, they were waging turf wars and holding flag battles, races, graffiti tag, and playing rollerball to decided various things like territory or to get information. This was good for the GG team because now they've got 24 members. They'll need as many people as they can get and more balls than they think that they've got to beat Rokakku.

Author's Note-

Hi! I hope you like! This is based off the Xbox game, Jet Set Radio Future. If you haven't played it before, I would suggest that you rent it because this will make more sense. I will update about every few weeks but sometimes it might be a lot longer, depending on my schedule.


	2. Locked Up They Wont Let Me Out

I don't own JSRF.

The crowd roared in the background, hyping up the GG. Cube and Gum were ready to battle the Love Shockers and they just knew they were going to win. They had the crowd, the skills, and their favorite DJ booming some sick tunes that'll blow your mind.

"Yeah, this is DJ Professor K, the navigator and mediator of the underground pirate radio broadcast, Jet Set Radio! Tonight, the two rudies, the GG and the Love Shockers are battling it out to see who will claim Hikage Street in a game of Rollerball. Now if you beautiful ladies will go to the starting line..."

As she was going to the starting line, Cube heard, "You better watch your back; you might have an accident." She turned around and one of the Love Shockers was sneering at her.

"What? If you're gonna do somethin' trick you better do it now! Don't wait 'till later on if you're so bad!" Cube brushed up against the girl and was all up in her face yelling, "Do somethin'!" Gum held her back before the girls started swinging. "That's what I thought!"

"Hey, hey, hey you two, no fighting- yet. Take out your anger in Rollerball then throw 'bows afterwards if you haven't settled your differences by then. Alright?"

"Whatever," said Cube and she met her teammate at the line.

"Okay everybody, it's about to begin! The Love Shockers are VS the GG in a game of Rollerball to determine who will gain Hikage Street. Can you feel the excitement? Well, are you rudies ready? One...two...three...GO!!"

The two teams dashed towards the ball that was centered in the middle of the track, about 20 meters away. The one of the slowest of the determined rudies was Gum, who reached for the ball, the leader of the Love Shockers close behind. Gum bladed as fast as she could, but she could still feel the Love Shocker on her tail. Gum pressed a button to activate her boost dash. She jetted far ahead of the Love Shocker and away from present danger.

Cube saw her partner boost dash and she immediately did the same. She knew she couldn't get far behind Gum or that could cost them the battle. Someone knew that too and that person was Love Shocker #2. She boost dashed along with Cube and as soon as the dash was finished, she yanked on Cubes' clothes. This got Cube off balance and she fell backward. "You are gonna pay for that stupid hag!" She got up and dashed forward. She did a boost dash and pushed the Love Shocker down oh her face. "Told ya!"

They were almost at the end of the track and the GG were ahead. Gum was far ahead and Cube was neck and neck with the leader of the Love Shockers. Both team members had to pass the finish line to win and the GG's opponents didn't stand a chance. One of their members was too far behind. By the time the GG had crossed the finish line, Love Shocker #2 was just making it around the corner.

"I hit that girl really good if she's that far behind. She shouldn't have messed with me."

"You guys have seen it for yourselves. The Love Shockers have lost to the GG and Hikage Street. That means that they are currently wiped off the map because they have **NO **turf! So, everybody say goodbye to the losers!"

The crowd chanted "bye" or "loser" as the Love Shockers left in shame and defeat. They lost the battle that determined their status in the streets. Now, they were rudies no more. Ashamed, they exited with tears.

"Quiet everybody. The GG have won and that means they currently have the title of the rulers of the street. Who will be competing against them next? T-,"

A deep voice cut off DJPK, "Who indeed? Um, how about me?"

Everyone knew whose voice was behind the speakers that roared in the stadium. Rokkaku had come to end their fun. Where he went, the police followed. Rokkaku walked to a spot beside DJPK. "I hope you rudies are ready to be arrested," the police entered, "because unless you are extremely lucky, that's what's going to happen to you!"

Police swarmed over everyone in the stands. Before they even had a chance to run, police surrounded the GG. Quickly, the GG got their spray cans and started spraying paint in the police's eyes. When the police were blinded, they were tackled by GG who maneuvered around them and left.

"I'll get you," muttered Rokkaku as he watched the duo exit through the stadium doors.

When the girls reached the garage, they were exhausted. They had to rush to avoid meeting more police. The first thing they did was sit down, and then they called all 24 GG to that spot.

"I can't believe that fool would try to mess with us! We should go there and kick his butt. C'mon!" Boogie stood, ready to get some action.

"Wait Boogie, first we need to find out a little bit more. I don't think Rokkaku would come with the same old stuff he had up his sleeve before. He probably has some tricks he can't wait to try and wants us to hurry and try to beat him," Soda warned.

"Whatever," Boogie sat back down, a little upset she couldn't fight some police. "So what do we do?"

Soda went to the radio and said, "Listen."

He turned on the radio and DJPK's voice echoed throughout the garage. "Hey! For all you that don't know, Rokkaku busted in the stadium and tried to arrest everybody! I was lucky to get away but not everybody did. Rapid 99, The Doom Riders, and the Love Shockers are locked up in Rokkaku's own personal prison. For whoever is listening, you have to find the locked up rudies and set them free!"

"OMG! I can't believe this! We have to do something! There's no telling what Rokkaku will do to them!" said Rhythe.

"Come on you guys! We have to find out where they are and stop Rokkaku!" screamed Beat.

"Okay, okay, calm down! Gum, Cube and Rhythe, go to Dogenzaka Hill. Boogie, Beat and Yoyo go to Chuo Street. Combo, Soda, and Jazz, go to Shibuya Terminal and the rest of you listen out for clues or go search in the other areas.

"Come on everybody, let's do this!" said Combo. Everybody headed off, not knowing what to expect next.


	3. A new GG

I don't own JSRF

When Gum, Cube, and Rhythe reached Dogenzaka Hill, they were in awe. All of their graffiti was covered by a huge poster of Rokkaku. This really made them angry.

"I can't believe this," said Rhythe.

"Yeah," chimed Cube and Gum.

They immediately rushed to all the posters and covered them with their best work. The girls split up and dotted every nook and cranny.

While Gum was going through the mail spraying the remaining posters, something caught her eye. That something was a cute boy. She stopped what she was doing and went over to him. "Hey cutie, you wanna go chill with me somewhere? Trust me, you do."

"Um...why not? So- who are you?"

"Gum- by the time I'm done with you, you'll be calling me Mami."

"We'll see..."

The two walked off into a corner of the mall where not many people went. Gum pinned him in the corner and started rubbing her tongue across his lips. He reacted by opening his mouth, allowing her to enter, their tongues wrestling. They started getting into it, the kissing getting better. Gum bit the lip of her "eye candy" and he moaned. He grabbed her butt, squeezing softly. That turned her on. Slowly she slid her hand to his crouch while nibbling on his neck. He gasped then smiled, pulling her closer to him. She started squeezing; his breath became faster and he closed his eyes. When Gum felt stiffness, she clutched him as hard as she could. The boy screamed, "Stop!!"

"I'll let go if you tell me everything about the rudies that are missing," Gum stated calmly.

"What are you talking about? What rudies?"

"I saw the Rokakku badge sticking out of your pocket. You can only get one if you're working for him. Don't try to play me for a fool. That really pisses me off!"

"Okay, I know something," he admitted. "They are being held at- at..."

A dart him before he was able to finish. Gum turned and saw a figure skating away. As fast as she could, she tried to follow the unknown skater, but she couldn't catch up 2 them, even when she used a boost dash. After becoming exhausted by the chase, she eventually gave up. Gum went back to where she had left the boy, but when she returned, he was gone.

Cube was searching the area on Main Street and the region where the statue was located. She tagged all the posters and some other places where she thought some color was needed. That was when she saw something strange. Out of the corner of her eye, there was a figure in a black body suit skating towards her. When she turned, she realized they were about to run into her. Quickly, she jumped out of the way, just as they were about to collide.

"What the heck are you doing, you stupid prick!?" she screamed.

The figure turned towards her and pulled out something from a holster on his side. "Little girl you shouldn't mess around with fire! You might get burned," came a dark voice from behind the mask that covered the figure's face.

"Oh really - I like fire!"

The figure held out the object and a flame ejected from it. Cube moved away from the flamethrower's range and pulled out a spray can. She planned to throw the spray can at the masked man when he made a flame so it would explode in his face. But, she wondered, how was she going to do it without getting hurt?

"I thought you liked fire little girl! Don't run!" he mocked.

"You'll see how much I do in a minute, sexy!" she replied.

"Ha!" he ejected another flame and Cube skated backwards. He tried to chase her, his flame still ignited. That was when Cube threw the spray can. The explosion threw them both back. The man's suit caught on fire, but her rolled and put them out. Cube was not burned but the fall hurt her butt. When she was able to stand, she immediately went over to the burned figure. Using gloves, she removed the mask to find a plae and bald man who resembled a fish. She woke Fishface and made him stand while she supported him on her shoulder. They walked all the way where Gum and Rhythe were, and then Gum took a break.

When Gum was rested, she and the girls interrogated Fishface. "Where are the rudies being held? Tell me before I sick Rhythe on you! She'll torture you until you wish you were dead. Start talking!"

"You can torture me all you want; I am not telling!" He turned his head away from them and sighed.

"Fine," said Rhythe. She pulled out an acupuncture needle. "I'll start off easy then work my way up to extreme pain. The more you talk, the easier it'll be."

"Whatever. I'm still not telling."

Rhythe stuck an acupuncture needle into Fishface. He grimaced but he still didn't say anything. She kept sticking, but he stayed quiet. Finally, Rhythe became frustrated and stuck needles into the stubborn fish-faced man to paralyze him. Next, she pulled out a sharp knife. "If you don't talk you'll get cut!"

"I don't care if you kill me. If you do, you'll never get any information."

"Who says I'm gonna kill you?" She removed a needle. You're still paralyzed but-," she moved the knife somewhere else, "you can feel. Now, I am going to ask you one more time- if you don't tell, say goodbye to your mini-me." She put the knife to his crouch.

"Wait! I'll tell you everything! Don't do it!" he screamed.

After the near death experience of his "best friend," Fishface started talking. The girls got everything they needed to know about where the rudies were being held, to how to get there. After they were satisfied, they went to the garage, Fishface with them.

When Gum, Rhythe and Cube brought Fishface to the garage, chaos arose between Yoyo and the Rokakku agent. Yoyo constantly tried to beat the crap out of fishface and Corn tried to hold him back. Combo, Beat, Boogie and Roboy tried to instigate an argument between the two so they could see a fight.

After all were calmed down, a big question arose on the lips of the GG. How did they know that Fishface wouldn't tell about the garage and have warms of police there?

"I can't go back to Rokakku. He would have me killed!" Fishface defended himself.

"We still don't know if we can trust you! Rokkaku would keep you alive enough to get what he needs!" Corn said.

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt you guys! I'm still alive because you guys didn't kill me. Had you been Rokakku's dogs, I would be dead! I owe you!"

"We'll keep you here until you prove yourself. Don't do anything stupid or that'll be your butt!" said Corn

"Thank you," replied a relieved Fishface.

The GG added another person to lodge in the garage. Is Fishface trustworthy of will he try to play the GG for fools?


End file.
